Al di là del mare
è il quindicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 118esimo dell'intera serie. Le vere intenzioni di Locke, o meglio di colui che si è impossessato del suo corpo, sono finalmente svelate. Trama Tempi Romani chiede a una donna chi ella sia.]] Tra il 450 AC e il 900 DC, una donna si ritrova in mezzo al mare aggrappata ai resti della sua nave. Si guarda intorno e vede una gigantesca isola tropicale. Trasportata dalla corrente, si sveglia sulla spiaggia e tenta di alzarsi, rivelando una gravidanza avanzata. Si fa strada per la giungla, raggiungendo un ruscello in cui dissetarsi. Mentre beve, vede il riflesso di una donna riflesso nell'acqua. La donna aiuta Claudia parlandole in latino sino al suo accampamento, dove le offre del cibo e l'aiuta a curare le sue ferite. La donna misteriosa le chiede come si chiama, e lei risponde Claudia. Così Claudia chiede alla donna come sia arrivata sull'Isola, scoprendo che è sola, e lei risponde "per caso", proprio come lei. Alla fine dice a Claudia che qualunqua domanda farà, porterà solo ad un'altra domanda, e Claudia dovrebbe riposare, impedendole di andare in cerca dell'equipaggio della sua nave, dicendole che sarà lei a trovarlo. Iniziano le contrazioni della donna giunta, dicendo "sta arrivando". Così la donna misteriosa aiuta Claudia a partorire il bambino, che presto nasce. La madre lo chiama Jacob. Prima che Claudia possa dire qualcosa, un'altro bambino si agita dentro la pancia. Claudia continua a sforzare fin quando anche l'altro non è uscito. Al contrario di Jacob, il gemello si agita. Claudia spiega che ha pensato solo a un nome e la donna misteriosa fa calmare i due bambini avvolti in delle coperte. Claudia chiede di poter vedere il secondo bambino, ma la donna le dice che le dispiace, e la uccide con una pietra. Tredici anni dopo e il suo gemello provano un nuovo gioco.]] Il ragazzo in nero trova un vecchio gioco egiziano sulla spiaggia. Jacob lo raggiunge e il Ragazzo in Nero gli spiega che è un gioco e che lui "conosce già" le regole. Accetta di giocare con Jacob, ma solo se questi non racconta del gioco a loro madre, perché pensa che sequestrerà il gioco. Alle grotte, la Madre sta lavorando con al suo telaio, quando Jacob ritorna. Insospettita del comportamento del ragazzo, chiede a Jacob se le vuole bene. Lui le risponde di sì, e lei allora gli dice "raccontami quel che succede". Dopo si unisce al Ragazzo in Nero sulla spiggia, e subito lui capisce che Jacob le abbia raccontato di aver trovato un gioco. La Madre dice che Jacob non è capace a mentire, e spiega al Ragazzo in Nero che invece lui è "speciale". She says that it was she that left the game for him. The Boy in Black says that he thought it may come from "Somewhere else, across the sea." She tells him that there is nowhere else, that the island is all there is. When Mother says that her mother is dead the boy asks what is dead. His mother says that it is something he will never have to worry about. introduces Jacob and his twin to the Source.]] The boys chase a boar but the boar is killed by three men hunting, so the twins run home and demand an explanation from Mother. She says that these men are not like them because "we are here for a reason". Both boys insist on knowing what the reason is. Mother blindfolds the boys. She tells them that the other people are dangerous because they come, they fight, they destroy, they corrupt and it always ends the same. She tells the boys that she has made it so they can never hurt each other. Mother removes their blindfolds and they turn and see a cave with a stream running into it; the cave emits a glowing golden light. She tells them that it is the reason they are on the island. She tells them they must never enter the cave. The Boy in Black says that it is beautiful, she agrees and tells them that a little bit of the same light that is in the cave is inside every man but that people always want more. Mother says that while the other people can't take the light, they might try and if the light goes out here it goes out everywhere. Mother has protected the place but when she no longer can then it will have to be one of the twins who protects it. introduces her son to his true heritage.]] Some time after, the boys are playing Senet. The Boy in Black tells Jacob that he can't make a move because it is against the rules. He says that one day Jacob can make up his own game and then everyone will have to follow his rules. Claudia appears a short distance away, bathed in light but only the Boy in Black can see her - because, as she explains - she is dead. She takes the Boy in Black to a place on the other side of the Island and shows him a bustling settlement. She says these people came from across the sea thirteen years ago. She tells him that she is his real mother and Jacob's mother too and that he comes from across the sea. argues with his twin over his plan and views about Mother.]] The Boy in Black wakes Jacob up in the middle of the night and urges Jacob to come with him to join the people in the village. He tries to explain to Jacob that the people in the village are their people and that Mother lies about everything, that she doesn't love them and that "She is not even our Mother". Jacob cracks and beats the Boy in Black. Mother separates them as Jacob cries out that his brother is leaving and going to the other people. The Boy in Black says he is going to go "home" across the sea and that she killed his real Mother and that they don't belong here. He pleads for Jacob to come with him. Jacob chooses not to. Mother tells the Boy in Black that whatever he has been told he will never be able to leave the island. He says that one day he will prove that that is not true. Jacob joins Mother on the beach. She admits to killing his real mother and explains that had she lived she would have taken the boys back to the bad people and that she needed Jacob to stay good. Jacob asks why she loved his brother more and she says that she loved each of them in different ways. Jacob agrees to stay with her, for now. Thirty years later inquires about her son's giant wheel.]] Jacob has finished a piece of cloth on the loom. Mother claims tiredness as she grinds herbs. Jacob goes to the other side of the island and observes his brother working at a project with the other people. He goes down to the Man in black and they talk over a game of Senet. The Man in Black tells Jacob that Mother may be insane but she is right about his people being bad. He says they are greedy, manipulative, untrustworthy and selfish. He explains he stays with them as a means to an end, that is, to leave. The Man in Black reveals to Jacob that he has found a way off the Island. He throws his dagger wildly and it is attracted to and adheres to bricks. He talks about the way metal behaves strangely at certain sites around the island and this has suggested a way off the Island. The Man in Black asks Jacob to join him. but Jacob says that the Island is his home and he doesn't want to leave. The Man in Black says that it is not his home. Jacob tells Mother that his brother has found a way to leave. Mother goes to see the him and sees that the other people have dug a well. After they leave she climbs inside. The Man in Black welcomes her coolly and complains how he has searched the Island and has not once come close to finding the cave. He tells her that he then thought about another way to get to the light. He tells Mother that the people have some very interesting ideas about what to do with the light. She gives a look of alarm at the knowledge these people now have. He shows her he has found a way to dig into the light that exists beneath parts of the Island and dislodges a stone which allows the light to stream into the cavern. The Man in Black has constructed a wheel and he plans to dig a large hole into the light and use it and water to construct a mechanism which will allow him to leave the Island, because he doesn't belong there. He says with hatred and sarcasm that he knows all this because he is "special". Mother feigns a goodbye hug and while saying that she is sorry she cracks his head against the brick wall beneath the fissure. Mother returns to Jacob and takes him to the glowing cave. She tells Jacob that he is going to protect it now. Jacob asks what is inside the cave and Mother says: "Life, death, rebirth, it's the source, the heart of the island." She asks him to promise that he will never go down there because to do so would be much worse than dying. She pours some wine from a flask making an incantation as she does so. She says that in drinking the wine he accepts the responsibility of protecting this place for as long as he can and then to find a replacement. He is unwilling and is saddened at becoming her successor by default, as she had always favored his brother. She admits she was wrong and that it should have been him all along. Jacob drinks. The Man in Black wakes. His well is wrecked and filled in and he sees smoke afar. He finds the village destroyed and all his people dead. Jacob and Mother return home and Mother says a storm is coming. She sends him for firewood and asks him to be careful but does not reply when he says that he will see her back home. At Mother's camp the loom is wrecked and the camp in disarray. Mother finds the game she had left for the boy in black thirty years before laying on the ground. As she raises the black playing piece she is run through from behind by the Man in Black's dagger. With tears in his eyes the Man in Black addresses her as "Mother" and asks why she wouldn't let him leave. As she dies she says: "Because I love you... thank you." is knocked over by the The Smoke Monster as it rushes out from the source.]] Jacob returns and sees what his brother has done and attacks him as he did as a thirteen year old. He drags his brother through the jungle. The Man in Black reminds him that Jacob cannot kill him. Jacob replies that he has no intention of killing him. He brings him to the glowing cave and throws him down the stream towards the mouth of the cave. The Man in Black is sucked into the source. Moments later The Smoke Monster bursts from the cave and disappears into the jungle. Jacob washes himself at a stream and sees his brother's broken body draped over branches nearby. He hugs him tearfully. Jacob carries his body back home and finds the two jewels and places them in a pouch. He lays Mother and the Man in Black's bodies' side by side with the pouch at his mothers camp. 2004 Centuries later, Jack Shephard and Kate Austen discover the corpses laid side-by-side in the cave, as well as the black and white stones. John Locke calls the pair "our very own Adam and Eve." Trivia *When the Man in Black is born, his mother does not name him, saying "I only chose one name." Throughout the rest of the episode, both his adoptive mother and Jacob always refer to him with pet names ("My Love", "Brother") and personal pronouns. *Claudia is now the third woman that we know of who has come to the island pregnant and near term, delivered the baby on island, and then had the baby taken and raised by another - the other two being Claire and Danielle Rousseau. *The knife that the Man in Black carries in the episode is presumably the same knife that he gives Richard to kill Jacob, and that Dogen gives to Sayid to kill the Man in Black. Production notes *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Ken Leung (Miles) e Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) non appaiono in questo episodio. **Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate) e Terry O'Quinn (Locke) appaiono solo in scene di repertoio. *Per la prima volta nella storia della serie, nessun membro del cast principale appare in alcuna scena. *E' il primo episodio dopo in cui non ci sono scene ambientate nel presente della stagione (2004), e ad avere la narrazione esclusivamente in ordine cronologico. *Come in , l'episodio inizia in un'altra lingua, per poi trasformarsi in inglese (che probabilmente i personaggi non parlano) nel resto dell'episodio. Bloopers ed errori di continuità * Quando il ragazzo in nero è seduto sulla spiaggia e sua madre gli si avvicina vediamo una tartaruga marina davanti a lui. Quando la telecamera si sposta, la tartaruga è sparita. * Quando il ragazzo in nero sta parlando con sua madre del gioco che ha trovato sulla spiaggia, si può vedere qualcuno riflesso nel suo occhio. * Quando il ragazzo in nero sta lanciando delle stecche mentre gioca con Jacob a Senet, le stecche cambiano posizione durante la ripresa. * Quando gli scheletri furono trovani in "House of the Rising Sun" (episodio che ci viene mostrato in un flashback) erano separati e non sdraiati l'uno vicino all'altro, come Jacob li posiziona in questo episodio. Tuttavia, questo potrebbe essere spiegato dal fatto che sono avvenuti numerosi terremoti dalla loro morte al loro ritrovamento. ** Questo errore di continuità appare per la prima volta in "Lighthouse" ed è proseguito fino a questo episodio. Analysis Recurring themes *Claudia arrives to the island pregnant and proceeds to give birth to Jacob and his twin, who is never seen to be given a name. *Claudia is murdered by the "mother" after giving birth to Jacob and the Man in Black. *The mother raises the twins as her own. *After being prevented from leaving, the Man in Black murders his mother by stabbing her through the heart with his dagger. *Jacob and the Man in Black hunt a boar, which is taken down by men whom their mother tells them are "bad people." Roughly thirty years later the Man in Black readily confirms this to his brother, having lived among the group of survivors. *Jacob and the Boy in Black are shown by their mother the source, the heart of the Island, and impressed upon that they must protect it. *The newly born Jacob and his twin are swaddled in light and dark cloth, respectively. *Jacob and the Boy in Black's mother plants the Senet box as an elaborate ruse to test Jacob's inability to lie and the lengths the Boy in Black would go to protect it from her. *The Man in Black and Jacob play against one another with the Senet board and pieces that young Man in Black "found" on the beach. *The Man in Black shows Jacob the well is magnetic by throwing his knife at it, a phenomenon he probably had not seen before. *When Jacob asks his mother what lies within the light in the cave she replies: "Life, death, rebirth." . *Jacob thinks his adopted mother loves his brother more. *Jacob's mother is sympathetic about her request to protect the Island, but at last tells him he really doesn't "have a choice." *When the Man In Black is initially confronted by his mother in the well she is bathed in light but he is tinkering in the darkness. *Jacob and the Boy in Black's mother convinces them there is nothing outside of the Island and nowhere to go across the sea. She further states the other people are from another part of the Island. *The mother has been raising the boys in a cave and has not told them there were other people in Island. *The mother takes the boys to the source and has them wear blindfolds. *The Boy in Black and his mother both predict it will rain. *The Boy in Black seems to have special insight such as knowing the rules to Senet and predicting the weather. *The brothers were very likely 42 years old when they became ageless; Jacob through drinking the wine and becoming the protector of the Island, and the Man in Black through falling into the Source and becoming the Smoke Monster. Storyline analysis * A woman kills a shipwrecked pregnant woman to steal her babies. * The Man in Black is visited by the ghost of his birth mother, sowing distrust and a desire to go 'home'. Despite joining the survivors he remains close to Jacob for a long time. * The Man in Black joins his birth mother's people to find sources of the Island's energy so he can try to leave. * The mother stops the Man in Black from leaving and kills the remaining survivors. * The Man in Black murders his adoptive mother. * Jacob throws his brother into the Source in an act of revenge, a fate worse than death according to his adoptive mother. * Jacob assumes the role of protector of the source after drinking the wine from his adoptive mother. * Jacob places his brother and mother's dead body together and has them hold hands. Cultural references * Senet: The Man in Black finds a board and pieces of this old Egyptian game on the beach and claims to know how to play without ever having played it before. Senet may be the oldest board game in the world. Senet boards were often placed in the grave alongside other useful objects for the dangerous journey through the afterlife. Literary techniques * After helping Claudia give birth, the midwife kills her and steals her babies. * Young Jacob dislikes relying on his twin to provide rules of Senet, and vows one day they will play a game where he makes the rules. * The Boy in Black is told by his adopted mother he is special. * The other people on the Island were killed off in order to stop their knowledge of the source from spreading. * The Man in Black seems to subscribe to a scientific worldview, associating with men who want to use technology to harness the power of the Source. Jacob faithfully follows his mother's teachings. This makes the Man in Black the "man of science" and Jacob the "man of faith." However, the Man in Black eventually assumes the form of John Locke, the "man of faith." * Jacob protects the Island (and the outside world) from Smoke Monster, but it is Jacob who created him. * Mother explains to Jacob his future role as protector of the Source and what he has to do and tells him "It's going to be you," clearly sensing the moment of her death approaching; Sayid tells exactly that to Jack after telling him to rescue Desmond and before sacrificing his life. Episode Connections Episode References *Jack, Locke, and Kate find the Man in Black and his mother in the caves and dub them "Adam and Eve". Episode Allusions *Claudia pauses at a stream to drink, and is startled by an unexpected reflection in the water. *Jacob is seen learning the art of tapestry weaving from his mother. *Mother says, "They come, they fight, they destroy, they corrupt. It always ends the same." *The Man In Black throws his knife at the well to show that it is magnetic, just like Eko threw Charlie's belt at the Swan wall. *The construction of the wheel is shown. *Jacob drinks from the bottle of wine. Unanswered questions *What is The Source? *What is the nature of the wine? *What is Mother's incantation? *Where was the Island when Claudia's ship was wrecked? *Why did Mother kill Claudia? *What is the relationship between the The Source and the black smoke? *Why did Mother want the Man in Black to stay on the island? *How was Mother able to kill the entire village and fill in the well by herself? *Who finished the building of the frozen wheel? **How did the frozen wheel cave become so cold? External links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release *Smoke Monster Is Born Curiosità Note di produzione Errori Analisi Tematiche ricorrenti Analisi della storia Riferimenti culturali Tecniche letterarie Riferimenti tra gli episodi Domande senza risposta Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi